


Pretty School Girl

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Crossdressing, Dom Tony Stark, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Sub Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Peter puts on a school girl uniform. Tony likes it.





	Pretty School Girl

Peter sits at Tony’s feet, dressed in his uniform, waiting for Tony to give him the ok. His lips are wrapped around Tony’s cock, just holding it there as Tony catches up in his work. Peter allows his mind to drift as he sits there. Tony’s dick is in his mouth and yet he’s being ignored. Which is fine with him. He’s there to please Tony, not to be comfortable. Peter fidgets with the hem of his skirt. Tony finally puts down his tablet and focuses his attention towards Peter. 

“What a good boy I have, keeping daddy’s cock nice and warm for him while he works.”

Tony pulls Peter off his cock, and begins to jerk it off over his face to get hard. 

“You’ve been nursing on my cock for two hours, baby. Are you floating in there?”

Peter nods. Tony runs his thumb across Peter’s bottom lip before allowing Peter to suck it into his mouth. 

“You’re so lovely, sweetheart.”

“All for you, daddy.”

“I love it when you kneel here for me. It means so much that you trust me with your pleasure.”

Peter looks up at Tony as he sucks on his fingers. 

“I love how strong you are. I love how proud you are to be with me. I love how your trust me to take care of you.”

Tony takes his fingers out of Peter’s mouth and replaces them with his cock. He grips Peter’s hair with one hand, resting the other around Peter’s throat so he can feel take it. Peter looks up at Tony as he fucks his mouth. Tony can feel his cock going down Peter’s throat. But he doesn’t gag. No, Tony trained that out of the boy a long time ago. By the time Tony cums down his throat, Peter is compliant and stupid for his cock. Completely submissive to Tony.

“Spin around and show me your outfit, sweetheart.”

Peter spins, showing his panties off as his skirt flies up. 

“Such a pretty baby I have.”

Tony pulls Peter towards him by the waistband of his skirt. He lifts Peter’s skirt to get a better look at his panties. Peter’s cock is hard and sticks out of the top waistband of them, leaking and making a mess of his skirt.

“Does my baby need help?”

Peter nods. Tony takes his chin in his hand. 

“When I ask you a question I expect you to answer, sweetheart. You know that. Or do I need to re teach you the rules?”

“No, Sir.”

“Then that means you were disobeying me. Bend over the counter.”

Peter can hear Tony unbuckle his belt and pull it off. 

“You’ve earned yourself five. Count for me.”

Tony folds it in half so that the buckle doesn’t hit Peter. Tony brings down the belt on Peter’s ass. 

“One! Sir.”

“Good boy.”

Tony brings down the belt twice more. 

“Two, three, Sir, please!”

“Begging for it already like the good little slut you are.”

Tony brings down the belt twice more before throwing it behind him. 

“Four, five, Daddy, please!”

Tony pulls down Peter’s panties to reveal a plug nestled in between Peter’s cheeks. 

“So that’s why you’re so desperate for daddy.”

Tony plays with the plug, twisting it and thrusting it in and out of Peter before removing it. 

“You ready for daddy, baby?”

“Yes, daddy. Please, I need you!”

Tony teases his hole with his dick before sliding into that tight, wet heat. Peter moans as Tony rocks into him, grabbing the edge of the counter so hard that it audibly cracks under his fingers. Tony doesn’t care, and continues to move his hips into Peter’s.

Peter moans and rests his head on the counter, Tony’s thrusts so hard that he jolts forward with every one. Tony stops thrusting, grabs his hips, and starts fucking the boy on his cock. Peter is too far gone to do anything other then make nonsensical noises every time Tony brushes his prostate. Peter cums with one final brush to his prostate, shaking as he shots his load all over the side of the counter. Peter’s ass clenching around Tony sends him over the edge in Peter’s ass. Tony plugs his spunk in Peter’s ass when he pulls out. Peter is still slumped boneless over the counter. Tony picks him up and brings him to their room. 

“Let’s get you to sleep, sweetheart.”

Tony strips him out of the uniform and dresses him in some of his old clothes. He tucks Peter in beside him. 

“Go to sleep, baby.”

Tony makes sure that Peter is asleep before drifting off.


End file.
